A lithium-ion secondary battery comprises positive and negative electrodes capable of reversely storing and releasing lithium ions, and an electrolyte placed between the two electrodes; and charging and discharging are mediated by lithium ions in the electrolyte moving back and forth between the two electrodes. Because it is light-weighed and has a high energy density, it has been widely used as an electrical power source for various portable devices. There is an expectation for use also in the fields of such as hybrid vehicles and electric automobiles, etc., which require an electrical power source of large capacity, whereby there is a desire for improved properties. Technical literatures relating to lithium-ion secondary batteries include Patent Documents 1 to 4.